


When Abigail Knew

by NotClooLess



Series: A+S Middleton Remix [1]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotClooLess/pseuds/NotClooLess
Summary: When Middleton puts on a musical, Martha needs a favor, Cassie has a feeling, Stephanie steps up, and Abigail has a revelation.





	1. Sugar, Butter, Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Honestly this was supposed to be a one shot but it had a mind of its own and needed to be longer. This is part of a series (yay) and is paired with a "When Stephanie Knew" story as the start of the series. 
> 
> Nobody edited this so all mistakes are mine. Also I don't own these characters and Sara Bareilles owns everything about Waitress. This is just for entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Things to know for this series: Everything post S4 finale never happened. Abigail is still mayor, Grace and Nick are seniors, Ben and Phil are the only exes mentioned by name in this universe, Cassie and Sam are engaged but not married yet, and Abigail and Stephanie are both single. 

"And so I'm just not sure what we'll do," Martha exclaimed as she and Cassie walked into the Bistro on a Thursday afternoon. "The show goes up next month and our lead just got a new job in Michigan. She's leaving town immediately and there is absolutely nobody else in the cast up to the task." 

"Well I'm sure someone will step up," Cassie said optimistically as she and Martha sat on one of the Bistro's couches. "Don't you have an understudy?" 

"That's just it," Martha lamented. "Our cast is already stretched thin and the understudy declined the role. She said she would rather stay in the ensemble and not have to learn all of that new music in such a short time. Oh everyone has worked so hard but we'll just have to cancel the show!" Martha huffed as she spoke animatedly with her hands. "Unless some kind of miracle happens today." 

"Sometimes options have a way of presenting themselves," the Merriwick said in her mysterious way as Stephanie spotted them and made her way over to the couches to take their order. 

Martha, looking to the heavens, exclaimed "Honestly Cassie sometimes I don't know what on earth you're talking ab-" 

"Ready to order ladies?" Asked Stephanie, smiling at the older women. "We have a special today on pie!" 

"Pie!" Martha said, looking at Stephanie with an unusual expression on her face. "Cassie you've done it again!" She proclaimed as she leapt to her feet and grabbed the blonde by the arms. "Now Stephanie I know you can do this because I've heard you on karaoke nights at the brewery. You're like an angel from heaven and in this case you truly would be. Now we don't have much time so-" 

"Martha," Cassie interjected, still sitting on the couch. "Maybe you should ask Stephanie what it is you need, and explain the situation to her?" The brunette gently pried Martha's grip from Stephanie's arms and clocked the startled look on her friend's face. "The theater is a passionate business," she added as an aside.

"The theater..."Stephanie asked. "Just what on earth is going on here?!" 

"Yes the theater," Martha enthused. "Stephanie! I'm prepared to offer you the lead in the Middleton Community Theater's production of Waitress the musical!" 

Stephanie stared at Martha with a bewildered look on her face and then looked at Cassie for clarification. When all Cassie did was smile, the Bistro owner sat down on the couch opposite the two women and clarified. "You're doing what now," she asked. "Offering me a role in a musical I didn't even audition for?" She again looked at Cassie who in turn looked at Martha, egging her to continue explaining things. 

"Yes," Martha said a bit more gently. "You see I'm desperate for someone with the talent to pull off a lead with under a month prep time. I've been left high and dry and as director I just don't want to disappoint the cast and the town." 

"It's a big compliment that Martha thinks you'll be ready by opening night, " Cassie supported, but immediately added "But only if you feel up to it." 

"I'm...completely flattered you thought of me. I haven't done theater since college. But I'm not sure I have the time for a show with my work schedule and I might be too rusty to pick up on things in only a few weeks," the blonde rationalized.

"That's understandable," Cassie said with a small smile. 

"Yes dear, it is," Martha said absently, her face drawn and somber. "It's not your fault. It's yet another thing I'm not able to pull off it seems. These days I'm not sure what I'm good for." She stood to leave. "At least sleep on it?" She nearly begged. 

"Sure," Stephanie said "No promises but I can consider and tell you tomorrow." 

"Yes, ok. Very well," Martha replied as she wandered out of the restaurant without a goodbye to either of the other women, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"What was all that about," Stephanie said, moving to sit beside Cassie. "I've never seen her like that!" 

"She's just a little lost since losing the mayorship to Abigail," the shop owner explained, facing her friend on the couch. "I think she really threw herself into directing this show, and now that's falling apart." 

"And now she's loosing another thing that gave her purpose..." Stephanie finished the thought. "Oh Cassie I'm just not sure about this. I don't want everyone to have to cancel the show but I would have to hire extra help to cover for me and I haven't been on stage in years." The blue eyed woman's voice raised with anxiety. 

"Stephanie, I happen to know that Grace would be happy to help out, as would I if you needed someone here while you were rehearsing," the dark haired woman assured. "And I also happen to know that you are underestimating your talents. You would be sensational." Cassie reached over and squeezed Stephanie's hand. 

"You really think so," Stephanie asked. "I actually do miss performing" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I absolutely do," her friend said. "Sleep on it and give Martha call in the morning. I'm sure she will I understand either way." 

"Thanks Cassie," Stephanie said with a relieved smile. "Now let me get you some tea and a slice of pie!" 

___

Later that night, Stephanie sat in bed, reading the script and score that Martha emailed over "just in case" she wanted to see them. It seemed like a lot of work, but it also seemed exhilarating. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for that big of a responsibility. Her mind was going over and over her choice when her phone buzzed with a text. When "1 new message from Abigail Pershing" popped up on the screen, Stephanie pretended she didn't thrill a little bit. She'd been ignoring her maybe crush on her friend for awhile now, and she was determined to continue doing so. 

_Abigail: Hey, Cassie said you might need someone to cover some shifts at the Bistro. You can count on me to close whenever. I know how and my shop closes at 5 anyway. :) _

Stephanie was touched. It had taken a long time but she was finally at a place where she could call Abigail one of her closest friends. Maybe even a best friend if she thought about it, and she did think about it, a lot. She smiled at the kind gesture and tapped back a reply immediately. 

_Stephanie: That's so sweet of you to offer _

_Stephanie: I assume she told you why I might need the help? _

Almost immediately three typing bubbles appeared. 

_Abigail: She did. I've never heard you sing before but legend has it you're pretty good so I say go for it. _

Stephanie chuckled to herself before replying. 

_Stephanie: Not sure about legend but I'm OK. This is a major role though. I'm nervous to accept if I'm being honest. _

She took a deep breathe. Even though she was friends with Abigail now it was still difficult to be vulnerable around the other woman sometimes. With Ben, the stakes had been pretty low from the start. With Abigail, things were always going to matter on a level she didn't quite understand. Her mind was set at ease as her phone screen lit up. "3 new messages from Abigail Pershing" That was something. 

_Abigail: It's normal to be nervous but don't sell yourself short. _

_Abigail: You're more than you give yourself credit for Steph _

_Abigail: and that was probably as sincere as I've ever been huh? Anyway it's the truth. _

Stephanie smiled down at her phone. Rereading the messages and stilling her suddenly fast beating heart before replying. 

_Stephanie: You're right, that is the most sincere you've ever been to my face haha _

_Stephanie: Thanks Abigail. Goodnight. _

_Abigail: Anytime. Goodnight! _

Two hours later, Stephanie clicked out an email to Martha, scheduled it to be sent in the morning, and shut off the lights to sleep. 

___

The next morning Martha woke up to a bevy of messages. A text from Tom reminding her he was going golfing and wouldn't be back until after lunch, another from Abigail questioning the whereabouts of the mayoral parking pass for city hall, and at the top of her inbox, an email from Stephanie Borden. 

**From: BordenStephanie@gmail.com **

**To:: MarthaTinsdaleMiddleton@gmail.com **

**Subject: MCP's Waitress **

**Body: **

**Martha, I'm in! When in rehearsal? **

**Stephanie **

Martha wasn't exactly sure how she got herself to the Bistro that morning. In fact she barely remembered leaping out of bed, getting dressed, and driving downtown. However, she found herself plopping down a copy of the script and score and scooping her new leading lady into a gigantic hug before she knew it. Screw decorum, she thought, the show must go on! 


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is just being a good friend and Cassie notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technical week, tech week, or "tech" refers to the week prior to the opening night of a play, musical or similar production in which all of the technical elements (such as costumes, lights, sound, set and makeup) are present during rehearsal for the first time. (from Wikipedia)

As the days on the calendar passed for Stephanie in a blur of rehearsals and shifts at the Bistro, Abigail watched, making note of how energized her friend was regardless of how truly exhausting her schedule could be. 

“I’m not exactly sure how you’re doing it,” Abigail mentioned one morning as she picked up her coffee on the way to the flower shop. “I’ve barely seen you this week and Grace told me you managed to still make it back here last night at closing time after your rehearsal to check the books.” The brunette looked inquisitively at the blonde, “What exactly are you running on these days?” 

“Sure will power and throat coat tea?” Stephanie offered as an explanation as she handed Abigail her Americano. “Honestly I wouldn’t be able to do it without the extra help you all have offered, and it’s very time consuming, but I’m having so much fun,” 

Stephanie’s eyes sparkled as she spoke, filling Abigail in on the latest happenings at rehearsal. The middle Merriwick couldn’t place her finger on why that observation made her smile. She guessed she was just happy for her friend. 

“Gotta run,” Abigail said after a few minutes. “I have to close a bit early tonight so I can get to a meeting at city hall and close up this place for you.”

Stephanie grimaced as the words left the taller woman’s mouth. “Abigail no way I’m letting you close early for me,” she insisted. “I can leave rehearsal early!” 

“During tech week,” Abigail said incredulously. “Even I know that’s a big no-no especially with Martha.” She reached across the counter and patted Stephanie’s hand. “It’s not a problem now don’t argue with me because you know I'll win.” 

“What am I going to do with you,” Stephanie said, shaking her head, not believing her luck. 

“Eh, I’ll think about it and let you know,” Abigail replied with a wink as she hopped off the stool she sat on and walked out of the Bistro, leaving Stephanie to ponder her words. Abigail got exactly three steps out the door before she realized she was sporting a grin and a warm face that she didn’t have time to analyze. It was going to be a busy day. 

_______

It was nearing the end of her town meeting and Abigail was bored out of her mind. She was deep in thought, thinking of the piece of cake she was going to devour the minute she closed the Bistro, so deep in fact that she didn’t hear Cassie ask a question until Brandon, seated to her left, tapped her on the arm. 

“Feeling alright,” he asked.

"Need anything?" “Oh I’m fine, “ she said, refocusing and directing her attention to Cassie. “You were saying?” 

“I was saying," the short haired woman continued, "that before we leave tonight I wanted to make an announcement on behalf of Martha. She and Stephanie couldn't be here tonight because of rehearsal for Middleton Community Theater's end of summer musical. So, she wanted me to let everyone have some of these posters," As she spoke she stood and gestured to the stack of Waitress posters being circulated around the table. "It's the final push before opening night next weekend"

"Yes, everyone please take one. I consider it a duty of all of our citizens to support our neighbors," Abigail decreed as she gathered her things. "No seriously, take one" she added as a few people skipped taking a poster. 

Once the appropriate amount of posters had been distributed around (aka all of them), Abigail adjourned the meeting and everyone ventured out into the Middleton night with only Cassie lingering back for a few minutes to speak to her cousin. 

"That was very nice of you to make sure the word gets out about the show," she said, noting the slight twitch in Abigail's mouth as she did. "I'm sure Stephanie will appreciate it." 

"I'm just being mayoral and supporting the town," Abigail insisted, "besides Stephanie is a friend and Martha is, well Martha. It's the least I can do."

"Mmhm," Cassie hummed. " and you're off to close the Bistro now?" 

"Yes, exactly," the younger Merriwick confirmed as she shut off her office lights and the two women headed to the exits. "I'm closing up shop there, then heading home with a gigantic piece of chocolate cake."

"The least you can do is a lot Abigail," Cassie said seriously, turning to face her cousin as the pair reached their parked cars. "You're always there for the ones you love." 

Abigail blushed at those words, chalking it up to receiving a compliment, but wondering why it struck a chord with her this time. She thought it was a little odd, but the Bistro was calling and there was no time to dwell on any feelings she may or may not be having. 

"Thanks Cassie," she eventually said after clearing her throat. "I'd better get going!" 

"See you at home," the older woman called as she climbed into her car and started towards Grey House. Would Abigail ever connect the dots? Cassie had a feeling. ____

Locking the doors of the Bistro at 9:00pm was almost as good of a feeling as taking a bite of the insanely good chocolate cake Stephanie made. Abigail had made her way back to Grey House and was set up in her bedroom, container of cake in one hand and glass of wine in the other, a candle was lit on her night table and Netflix was cued up on her laptop. It was time to relax. That was until her phone dinged with a notification _1 new message from Stephanie Borden_. 

_Stephanie: This rehearsal is never going to end Accompanying the text was a selfie of the blonde making a grimace face._

Abigail smiled despite herself and set down her cake next to her wine on the table beside her bed. 

_Abigail: How's it going? Good to see you haven't died or anything. _

Stephanie texted back immediately. 

_Stephanie: doing all of the lighting cues so taking forever. We're all starving and I just want my bed. _

_Stephanie: How was closing the Bistro? Thanks again for that btw. _

Abigail's mind immediately went to how she could get Stephanie something to eat before she realized what she was doing. She found herself second guessing if that was a friend thing to think or not and then decided she was being ridiculous. 

_Abigail: It was fine. No issues at all and I got my chocolate cake. Huge win :) _

_Abigail: You guys going to be there super late? _

_Stephanie: Yes, they said for sure til midnight today and tomorrow. It's going to be worth it I guess????? _

There was a bit of a pause before the brunette responded, during which Abigail had her cake and wine and placed a phone call. 

_Abigail: Midnight is so late! But hard work, rich rewards right? _

_Abigail: Also I hope the rest of rehearsal goes well! _

Abigail saw three bubbles appear and disappear and then stop. Eventually she gave up hearing from the other woman, pushing down what felt vaguely similar to disappointment and was watching her latest Netflix binge when her phone dinged again. 

_Stephanie: Sorry I had to go sing a song! Haha but thank you. I think I'm either going to pass out from hunger or exhaustion so if I don't see you tomorrow, come and find me here. _

Abigail chuckled to herself at the blonde's penchant for exaggeration when she was stressed. She then noticed the time and remembered she had an early shipment at the flower shop in the morning. 

_Abigail: I think your luck might turn I around before the night ends. _

_Abigail: Early morning for me. Goodnight and break a leg! _

_Stephanie: Hope you're right. Thanks! Sleep well _

After brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas, Abigail drifted off to sleep. Across town, Middleton Community Theater's cast of Waitress was taking a break from tech to chow down on the half dozen pizzas that had just mysteriously showed up at the theater, paid for, and right when they needed them. 

"This fabulous sustenance was your doing wasn't it dear," Martha asked Stephanie as she bit into her slice. "These are exactly like the pizzas we had at your birthday a few months ago, same toppings too." Two women were sitting in the theater lobby, the cast all scattered around the building. 

"No it wasn't," Stephanie insisted "I thought it was you!" "But," she agreed "this is my favorite kind of ...pizza." Abigail she realized. She felt her cheeks burn at the gesture. How different this was. 

"I guess it was just some kind of theater magic," Martha accepted. "We'll finish up and meet back on stage in five. I want to get out of here and we still have to do Act 2! Yoo-hoo Sara...! We need to talk mic volume... " The former mayor flitted away, calling after one of the tech crew as she went. 

"Yeah..." Stephanie whispered to herself. " magic." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get this one finished before Monday but no promises because much like the residents of Middleton, I'm surrounded with all sorts of Halloween happenings around town. 
> 
> At any rate, thank you for reading and if you're a Brandon fan I'm hoping to bring him back in this series for more than one line haha. 
> 
> Once again, no editor. Mistakes are mine and I'll fix any typos so don't be shy if you see one!


	3. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtains up on the musical and on Abigail's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend listening to She Used to Be Mine from Waitress from start to finish to get the feel for the moment in this chapter.
> 
> More notes at the end!

_Abigail: Break a leg tonight. We’ll see you after! _

_Stephanie: THANKS! I’m a nervous wreck right now. _

_Abigail: You’ll be great I know it. And we can get drinks with Cassie after if you want? Unless you’re busy _

_Stephanie: Nothing sounds better than drinks with you after this is over haha. Yes, let’s. _

_Abigail: See you soon_!

\--------------

“Want to grab a drink after with Stephanie,” Abigail asked as she and Cassie got ready to leave for the theater in Grey House kitchen. “or do you and Sam have big romantic plans?” she added with a smile.

“A girl’s night sounds great,” Cassie replied. “Sam has to do overnight rounds at the hospital tonight so he won’t be back til tomorrow.”

“Then we will have to have fun without him,” Abigail said, relieved that Cassie was available to accompany her.

“Of course,” Cassie stated, nodding that she was ready to head out the door. “Grace is meeting us there with Nick so let’s get going!”

“Just let me grab one thing,” Abigail said hurriedly as she went to the living room and revealed a lovely bouquet of roses. “They’re for Stephanie,” she said as she headed towards the door, “from both of us.” she added after a beat.”

“I’m sure she will love them,” Cassie commented as the women got into the car. “Although they’re technically your idea and from your shop.”

“Don’t be silly,” Abigail said, as they embarked “we’re saying they’re from you too or else it will seem-“ she cut herself off, an obvious blush covering her cheeks this time. “Anyway it’s tradition and your name is already on the card. I’ll run back out to the car and grab them once the show ends.”

“As you wish,” Cassie smiled, and turned up the radio for the rest of the drive, sensing her cousin would rather not continue discussing what it “will seem like” if she gave Stephanie roses.

\---------------

Middleton Community Theater’s opening night crowd was buzzing as they took their seats. Abigail and Cassie sat near the center of the theater, just the right amount back from the stage. Beside them, Grace, Nick, Brandon, and Tara chatted away about the playbill and the promised snacks at intermission.

“Hey, did you see Stephanie’s bio?” Grace questioned, tapping her older cousin on the arm to get her attention. Abigail turned her attention to the girl, who was pointing at her playbill with an expectant look on her face. “Read it!” she encouraged.

Abigail looked at the paragraph next to her friend’s name as she noticed Cassie also reading it on her own copy beside her. It read: _Stephanie Borden is making her return to the MCT stage after 15 years! She is honored to bring Jenna to life along side this talented cast and creative team. Thanks to her family for always supporting her love of theater and music. Also special thanks to Cassie and Grace for all of your help and to Abigail for being my rock. Enjoy the show! _

Abigail read and reread the bio before simply saying “Well that’s a very nice bio,” and handing Grace back her program.

“She said you’re her rock,” Grace squealed. “Just think of how all you two used to do was argue. Who’d have thought?!”

“Yes yes it’s crazy,” Abigail murmured as Grace turned to respond to a question from Nick on her other side. “Not to be rude,” she whispered to Cassie. “And I’m totally supportive of this show and everything but, are we going to have to lie when we say good job at the end?”

Cassie rolled her eyes at Abigail’s Abigail-ness. “This theater actually has pretty good quality shows believe it or not,” she countered. “Have you ever actually heard Stephanie sing?”

“No, I mean only what you guys have told me.” Abigail shrugged. As she did the house lights began to dim for the start of the show.

“Just wait and see,” Cassie whispered back.

Abigail’s stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She was nervous and excited and wished every last bit of luck to the woman now bathed in the spotlight.

_Sugar_

_Sugar_

_Sugar, butter..._

_-_\---------

As the curtain came down on Act One, Abigail found that her sense of anxiety had been replaced by a general sense of contentment. If working extra shifts and being nice(er than normal) meant that her friend got to do something she was so clearly meant to do, the brunette guessed it was all worth it in the end. The rest of the intermission was filled with cookies and small talk, the anticipation of watching the rest of the show, and excitement for getting drinks after. Drinks with friends, and a fun night out. Abigail relished in the community feeling of it all. She didn’t really need to read into anything else at the moment because she had what she needed, even if it wasn’t all of what she wanted.

“I bet she smashes this Act too,” Nick said with a grin and thumbs up to Abigail as he slid into the row and found his seat. She returned his smile and thumbs up as the lights flashed for everyone to take their seats again. She choose to not address the odd look he and Grace shares immediately following. The Merriwick in her sensed something was up but she couldn’t quite place it as Cassie sat down next to her.

“Why do I feel like something is about to happen?” she asked honestly.

“Maybe it is.” was Cassie’s mysterious response just as the curtain went up. Abigail thought her timing was either horrible or perfect.

Everything was going swimmingly during Act Two. The hard work Martha had put in with the cast over the last few months, evident in every scene. Abigail was so engrossed in the story that she forgot these were her friends and neighbors. A quick look down the row and so had the rest of the family, all sucked into the world if Waitress. Then, near the end of the show, was one of those moments where everything changes.

_It's not simple to say _

_That most days I don't recognize me _

_That these shoes and this apron _

_That place and it's patrons _

_Have taken more than I gave them _

Stephanie stood next to an old couch, the only person on stage and the only person on planet earth if you asked Abigail Pershing right then. She sang with heartbreaking conviction. Lyrics mirroring aspects of her own life, music soaring into the rafters, her voice piercing the air and piercing the middle Merriwick’s heart.

_She is messy but she's kind _

_She is lonely most of the time _

_She is all of this mixed up _

_And baked in a beautiful pie _

_She is gone but she used to be mine _

And it was then that Abigail really saw her. She saw Stephanie and her tears and her anguish and, even though she was on stage, she felt everything as if it was just the two of them having tea at the Bistro after closing. Had she always been this beautiful?

_Who'll be reckless just enough _

_Who'll get hurt _

_But who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised _

_And gets used by a man who can't love _

_And then she'll get stuck and be scared _

Abigail remembered Phil. Her heartache at him leaving her, choosing his job over her, and then wanting her to leave Middleton. She recalled Ben, how Stephanie had been so upset when they ended. How he was supposed to be a nice guy, but broke her friend’s heart anyway. Abigail thought maybe everything happens for a reason.

_She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie _

_She is gone but she used to be mine _

As Stephanie gripped the side of the couch at center stage, Abigail found herself gripping the armrest of her own seat. When Stephanie let tears fall down her cheeks, Abigail felt her own come. And then as the song came to a close, there was a slight moment of silence, during which Abigail felt herself gasp before thunderous applause surrounded her. Stephanie was phenomenal. “Oh my god…” Abigail said to herself.

“Abigail,” Cassie nudged the younger woman. “Are you ok?” taking note of her cousin’s tears and lack of clapping.

“Oh no- I mean yes- I mean, I’m fine,” Abigail responded, hastily wiping her eyes and joining in on the applause.

\---When Abigail Knew---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is THAT folks. Abigail knows now! But what will she do now that she's had a breakthrough? I could write chapters and chapters of this story. It was so much fun. 
> 
> Up next, When Stephanie Knew. Watch for that as a separate story that will probably not posted until the weekend. On the bright side, I have a lot written already so just a matter of editing and compiling. I'm definitely not done yet!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos!


End file.
